Opowieść przy barze
by Gewura
Summary: Niestandardowa historia, którą zaczęłam pisać dla siebie, a skończyłam tu, gdzie jestem :D Możecie się ode mnie spodziewać jeszcze wielu rzadko spotykanych połączeń.
1. Wprowadzenie

**Opowieść przy barze**

 _Był ubrany w schludny garnitur, a pod szyją miał zawiązany bordowy krawat. Jego głowa była uformowana przez wypływające spod ubrania cienie, a oczami były lśniące na niebiesko ogniki. Kurogiri nie miał materialnego ciała, ale mimo to stał teraz w staromodnym pomieszczeniu przy opuszczonej ladzie barowej, wycierając szklanki. Za nim, na półkach stały różne rodzaje alkoholi, a przed nim roztaczał się nieco żałosny widok na dwa, stare stoły i parę wysokich stołków przy ladzie. Rzadko przychodził tutaj ktokolwiek poza Ligą Villians od Tomury, która i tak miała w lokalu swoją siedzibę._

 _On jednak lubił swoją pracę w tych rzadkich momentach, kiedy ktoś z zewnątrz raczył się pojawić. Kontakt z normalnymi dobrze mi robi, pomyślał, patrząc pustym wzrokiem po zagraconej sali. Parę minut później spróchniałe drzwi wejściowe gwałtownie otwarły się, a do pomieszczenia wkroczył postawny mężczyzna z długimi, jasnymi włosami, upiętymi w kucyk. Barman, bo teraz miał prawo tak się nazwać, podniósł nieco ogniste zakończenie oka do góry, co było jego wyrażeniem zainteresowania. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto posiada indywidualność, a mimo to najspokojniej w świecie zamknął za sobą drzwi, powlókł się do barowego stołka i, po spoczęciu, poprosił o setkę. Cień zaśmiał się. Przybysz podniósł na niego zmęczony wzrok i, po ponowieniu zamówienia, poprosił go o rozmowę i poradę, jeśli łaska. Kurogiri i tak nie miał co robić – z grupy na miejscu obecni byli jedynie Dabi i Himiko, ale oni mu nie przeszkadzali – więc, po podaniu alkoholu klientowi, podsunął sobie krzesło i „zamienił się w słuch"._

 _\- Nędzna sytuacja na tym wrednym, wdeptującym mnie w podłoże świecie… - zaczął blondyn melancholijnym tonem. - Mam 32 lata, a dziewczyna, z którą związałem się ledwie rok temu jedynie 24 – opróżnił kieliszek – jej rodzina uważa mnie za pedofila, połowa przyjaciół się ode mnie odwróciła. Czy słusznie? Oceń mnie pan, nie mam nawet komu się wygadać… - powiedział, a cieniowi przypomniała się pewna historia. Nim zdążył jednak cokolwiek zrobić, w pomieszczeniu pojawili się starzy bywalcy, w postaci obecnej w siedzibie dwójki Villiansów. Czarnowłosy chłopak, powstały częściowo ze szczątków na wzór Steina podszedł do nich i, po skinięciu im głową, usiadł spokojnie. Parę minut później na jego kolana władowała się wiecznie uśmiechnięta (to nie jest komplement!) blondynka, która patrzyła teraz z zainteresowaniem na ludzkiego gościa._

 _\- Osiem lat nie jest specjalnie dużą różnicą wieku. – skomentował Dabi, obejmując jednocześnie w talii dziewczynę i przyciągając ją bliżej siebie. Toga roześmiała się radośnie._

 _\- Może mu opowiesz… - zaproponowała luźno, obserwując ponurą reakcję barmana – Jeśli tylko ma czas. – facet, załamany, skinął lekko głową, a jego oczy pytały, czy jest jeszcze nadzieja._

 _\- To nie będzie standardowa historia… - mruknął cień – raczej nie tego się spodziewałeś, ale ta pokrętna forma pocieszacza obrazuje jednocześnie dotykający nas problem. – słuchacz skinął ponownie głową i poprosił o kolejną porcję trunku, ale Toga zaprzeczyła, argumentując, że jeśli się upije, nie wyciągnie wniosków z historii. Wobec tego, chcąc, nie chcąc, Kurogiri rozpoczął swoją opowieść._

Wszystko zaczęło się ledwie parę miesięcy temu, kiedy grupka uczniów z Akademii Bohaterów pojawiła się na luźnym, przyjacielskim spotkaniu w nieowianym jeszcze złą sławą lokalu. Dni były krótkie i szybko się ściemniało, ale jesień była wyjątkowo ciepła. Przy czteroosobowym stoliku zajęli miejsca naiwna i dziecinna brunetka, Uraraka Ochako, wierzący w ludzi Izuku Midoriya, spokojny Fumikage Tokoyama i bohaterka tej historii, zawsze szczera Asui Tsuyu.

Nastolatkowie rozmawiali głównie o szkole oraz swoich przeżyciach, ciekawostkach na temat rodziny, czy indywidualności. Raz po raz wybuchali śmiechem. Po jakimś czasie zielonowłosa dziewczyna, przewidując, że grupka zabawi tu na dłużej, podeszła do mnie złożyć zamówienie. Odebrała je i znowu ruszyła do rozchichotanych znajomych.

Przez cały czas nie spuszczał z nich wzroku lider naszej grupy, Tomura Shigaraki. Już wtedy był sadystycznym i szalonym, bo inaczej nie da się tego opisać, dążącym po trupach do celu psychopatą. Wielu rzeczy mogłem się spodziewać, włączając w ich grono tortury na młodych bohaterach, po tym 28 letnim facecie, ale takiego obrotu spraw nawet mój spaczony umysł nie potrafił wymyślić. Typ, mimo swojego wewnętrznego, powoli przejmującego nad nim kontrolę, szaleństwa, zyskał nasz szacunek, którego nawet po drobnych akcjach nie mogliśmy mu odmówić.

Młodzi powoli rozchodzili się do domów, żegnając się ciepłymi uśmiechami lub machaniem. Tym razem płaciła Tsuyu, więc to ona wyszła ostatnia. A on poszedł za nią.

 _\- To wszystko mi źle wygląda, cała ta opowieść – mruknął podirytowany mężczyzna._

 _\- No właśnie, Kurogiri, on chciał porady, a ty mu o pedofilach opowiadasz, nie ładnie – wtrąciła spokojnie Himiko, szeroko się uśmiechając._

 _\- Pieprzysz jakbyś tego nie znała. – zirytował się opowiadający._

 _\- No przecież nie przerywam! – zachichotała dziewczyna, przeciągając się i ziewając._

Kontynuując… Żabia dziewczyna nie wyglądała zbyt pewnie, kiedy opuszczała lokal, ale żadne z naszej „honorowej" Ligii nie pofatygowało się żeby ją odprowadzać. Ot, zwykły dzieciak, którego i tak nigdy więcej nie ujrzymy, a nawet jeśli, to przejściowo i bez znaczenia. Jeśli Asui miała wtedy złe przeczucia, powinna jak najszybciej, nawet wykorzystując swoją indywidualność, ruszyć do domu. No właśnie, powinna. Dziewczyna jednak niespecjalnie zareagowała, kiedy zauważyła podchodzącego do niej srebrnowłosego mężczyznę. Przedstawił jej się, zapytał o szkołę i przyjaciół, prowokując pogawędkę. Tsuyu nie zbyła go i nie przyspieszyła kroku, rozstając się z towarzyszem we w miarę przyjaznych stosunkach na rogu ulic. Tego dnia nikt jej nie zaczepił i, można powiedzieć, bezpiecznie wróciła do domu pod osłoną nocy.

Pochodziła normalnie do szkoły przez jakiś tydzień, a potem znowu młodzieżowa grupka o tym samym składzie bezmyślnie wybrała ten, a nie inny lokal na spotkanie. Tym razem, kiedy czekała na złożone zamówienie z pieniędzmi przyjaciół w ręce, Shigaraki się do niej odezwał:

\- Jak widzę, podoba wam się ten stylowy lokal. – odezwał się pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji głosem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w stronę przyjaciół, zanim odpowiedziała.

\- Jest cichy i oddalony od zgiełku tego miasta, przez co idealnie nadaje się na spotkania ze znajomymi. – głos miała zniecierpliwiony, wyraźnie wyczekiwała na zamówienie. Tego dnia nie potrafiłem znaleźć jednego dodatku, bez którego, moim zdaniem, bezalkoholowe schochu nie ma smaku, więc wszystko się przedłużało. Chyba jednak nie była aż tak przeciwna jego towarzystwu, skoro dalej stała przy ladzie.

\- Słusznie, hałas nie sprzyja skupieniu. – obserwował uważnie ruchy i sylwetkę dziewczyny. Wtedy też nie miał jeszcze na twarzy swojej sławnej 'ręki'. – Nie nudzi cię czasami rozmowa z tak dziecinnymi ludźmi? – zapytał po chwili mimochodem, obserwując jak brunetka przy ich stoliku robi się czerwona, odpowiadając dlaczego podoba jej się pseudonim Deku. Dziewczyna również przeniosła wzrok w tamtym kierunku, bezwiednie się uśmiechając na widok podirytowanej już Ochako.

\- Nie są dziecinni, po prostu się wygłupiają. W życiu przydaje się nieco poczucia humoru. – powiedziała miękko, ale po dojrzeniu wpadającego do knajpy wkurzonego Bakugou, który wyklinał całe towarzystwo za zajęcie miejsc, była zmuszona dodać – No, może trochę…

\- Zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać – dodał, powoli dobierając słowa. Zobaczył bowiem nagłą zmianę nastroju młodej dziewczyny po przybyciu agresywnego nastolatka i postanowił jak najdłużej przytrzymać ją przy sobie. – Odnieś napoje i wróć, sama widzisz, że teraz są całkowicie zajęci sobą…

\- Może… - zawahała się ubrana w zielony strój dziewczyna. W swoim stałym geście przytknęła palec wskazujący do ust, zastanawiając się. – Na pewno będzie to dziwnie wyglądało. – zwróciła się do rozmówcy.

\- Kto cię tu widzi, Tsuyu – Tomura naciągał strunę coraz mocniej. – A jeśli przeszkadza ci towarzystwo, zawsze możemy wyjść na zewnątrz… - Młoda popatrzyła się niepewnie w jego stronę, a potem na drzwi. Ja, przynosząc napoje, również łatwo zauważyłem, że dawno już się na to zgodziła. Nie wtrącałem się jednak, nie moja sprawa. Kiedy dziewczyna ruszyła z zamówieniem do stolika, on ubrał ciemną bluzę i opuścił pomieszczenie. Po chwili kątem oka dostrzegłem jak nastolatka żegna się ze swoimi i również wychodzi.

W tym momencie Shigaraki bezproblemowo osiągnął połowę sukcesu. Ale on chciał więcej, próbował dalej. Gościu zaczął prawie nachalnie się do niej przystawiać, a ona próbowała się odseparować, widząc, że wszystko idzie nieco za daleko. Wyszedł z nią w ciemną noc i ruszył mało uczęszczaną ulicą, kontynuując rozmowę.

\- Powiedz mi, Tsuyu… masz może jakichś dobrych przyjaciół lub, oprócz rodziny, bliższe, ważniejsze osoby? – chyba pierwszy raz był szczerze zainteresowany odpowiedzią swojego rozmówcy.

\- Niespecjalnie… - mruknęła dziewczyna, dyskretnie rozglądając się za ewentualną drogą ewakuacji lub szukając przyczajonych przeciwników. Już wtedy wyraźnie widziała, że jest niebezpiecznie, ale chyba jedynie przez wrodzoną ciekawość, kontynuowała tę rozmowę. – Dlaczego Cię to interesuje?

\- Bez powodu. – odpowiedział chłodno rozmówca, bezczelnie wchodząc na teren jej przestrzeni osobistej. Innymi słowy po prostu się do niej przysunął, ale sami przyznacie, że jakieś pół metra zdecydowanie negatywnie wpływa na komfort rozmowy. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, jakby została sparaliżowana. Strach i adrenalina pulsowały jej w żyłach. O tym, z kim rozmawiała, miała się dowiedzieć dopiero dwa dni później od Eraseda na lekcji. To miało być okrutnie szczere ostrzeżenie przed psychopatą. – Powiedz mi… Jakim to wybrańcom pozwalasz mówić sobie po imieniu, Asui? Masz bardzo ładne imię, Asui…

Zielonowłosa niemal wrosła w ziemię, kiedy Shigaraki dyszał jej nad karkiem. W oczach miała czystą panikę. Już żałowała swojej decyzji. Jednak dzięki swojej indywidualności, zdołała uwolnić się od niedoszłego oprawcy i, chwytając długim na 20m żabim językiem na ślepo gzymsy, szybko dotrzeć do domu. Tej nocy Tsuyu nie spała za wiele, wciąż od nowa odtwarzając w głowie to chore doświadczenie. Pewnie dlatego następnego dnia jej przyjaciele pytali i niepokoili się o nią, aż wreszcie, myśląc, że sprawią jej przyjemność, zabrali ją po szkole na koktajl…

Następnego dnia zauważyłem wyraźną zmianę w zachowaniu dziewczyny. Unikała swojego wczorajszego rozmówcy jak ognia, ale nie mogła się uchronić przed jego natarczywym spojrzeniem, które cały czas skupiał tylko na niej oraz sadystycznym uśmiechem. Tsuyu nie powiedziała jednak nic swoim znajomym i próbowała w naszym otoczeniu zachowywać się jak najnormalniej się dało. Podeszła też do baru złożyć zamówienie. Nie chciała niepokoić przyjaciół lub słyszeć żadnych pytań. Kiedy chłodno złożyła zamówienie i szerokim łukiem wyminęła Shigarakiego, on podniósł się ze stołka i zatrzymał ją zanim dotarła do stolika. Zgodziła się na tę rozmowę z dala od przyjaciół, prawdopodobnie zamierzając wygarnąć mu kim jest i zakończyć chorą sytuację. Wyszli. Dziewczyna długo nie wracała, więc zawołałem Ochako po zamówienie, a sam poszedłem zobaczyć co się dzieje.

 _\- Mam okropnie złe przeczucia… - szepnął blondyn, który najwyraźniej wkręcił się w fabułę._

 _\- Ale przynajmniej wiesz, że twój związek należy do normalnych – zakpił Dabi, opierając głowę na ramieniu przysypiającej już dziewczyny. Jakby nie patrzeć, powoli zaczynało świtać._

 _\- Taa, to na pewno jest plusem._

Kiedy tylko Tsuyu opuściła lokal, wychodząc tylnym wyjściem z mężczyzną, wiedziała, że popełniła błąd. Teoretycznie nic jej nie zrobił, ale bała się go.

\- Asui… - zaczął spokojnie, obserwując zdenerwowaną twarz nastolatki.

\- Nie wiem co chciałeś wczoraj zrobić, ani co teraz planujesz osiągnąć, ale ci nie pozwalam! – wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, widząc szaleństwo w oczach rozmówcy. – Nie masz prawa brać sobie co ci się podoba.

\- Oczywiście, że mam, Asui… Załóżmy, czysto teoretycznie, gdybyś tak na przykład… **była moja**? – dziewczynę zmroziło. Wiedziała, że ten człowiek nie należy do normalnych, ale z jakichś powodów chciała go lepiej poznać. Ale teraz była pewna, że należy uciekać i nigdy nie wracać. – Młodzi lubią próbować nowych rzeczy. Czy nie masz czegoś podobnego? – manipulacja wypranego z uczuć psychopaty bywa skuteczna, zwłaszcza, kiedy ma do czynienia z samotną i niedoświadczoną dziewczyną.

\- Nie, nie chcę mieć z tobą do czynienia w żaden sposób. – warknęła odważnie.

\- Naprawdę? – on się z nią bawił. Podszedł bliżej, bo wiedział, że nic mu nie zrobi. Najwyraźniej taki miał styl osaczania ofiary. Zdeptać strefę komfortu, zasiać strach i niepokój… pokręcony typ. Stał za nią, dotknął ręką jej włosów, a ona ciągle nie potrafiła się ruszyć. Nachylił się nad karkiem zielonowłosej, kończąc jednocześnie wypowiedź lodowatym tonem. – Co ci szkodzi jeden niewinny eksperyment?

\- Zostaw mnie. – wysyczała przez zęby, nie ruszając się ani o milimetr. Trudno mi teraz stwierdzić, co chciała przez to osiągnąć. W każdym razie pozwoliłaby oprawcy na ruch, gdyby w tym momencie drzwi nie zaczęły się powolutku otwierać. Shigaraki podniósł głowę do góry, a Tsuyu, z prędkością zawodowego biegacza, wyminęła mnie w progu. Kiedy zapytałem co się dzieje, lider grupy, grzecznie mówiąc, kazał mi spierdalać.

Tego dnia dziewczyna opuściła lokal bardzo szybko i dla bezpieczeństwa zabrała ze sobą przyjaciółkę. Nie pojawiła się tutaj nigdy więcej ani ona, ani jej znajomi. Upłynęły 3 miesiące, w ciągu których Shigarakiemu całkowicie odbiło. Zaczął mieć obsesję, planował atak na Akademię… O dziewczynie również nie zapomniał.

\- Okropna historia. – skomentował mężczyzna cichym, drżącym głosem. – Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żebym zrobił coś takiego mojej Stefanii. Mój Boże, ma pan prawdziwy dar opowiadania. Na szczęście nic takiego się nigdy nie wydarzyło… - po jego wypowiedzi Dabi i Kurogiri wymienili ponure spojrzenia. Mężczyzna zauważył to i uniósł brew.

\- Widzisz… nie wiem jak masz na imię, ale z przykrością muszę cię poinformować, że… - zaczął kpiącym tonem czarnowłosy chłopak.

\- Bart. – wtrącił mężczyzna.

\- Widzisz, Bart, muszę cię poinformować, że ta historia jest na faktach. – mruknął, obserwując malujące się na twarzy rozmówcy przerażenie. W między czasie obudziła się Himiko i usiłowała uchwycić wątek.

\- Prawdziwa historia, takie rzeczy tylko w naszej Lidze. – zażartowała radośnie. Bart przełknął ślinę.

Nie zdążyli powiedzieć nic więcej, kiedy drzwi do lokalu spokojnie się otwarły, a do środka wwlekła się niska, zakapturzona postać. Na dworze padało, a po ubraniu gościa spływały strugi zimnej wody. Przybysz zrzucił ciemnoszary płaszcz i, rozglądając się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, powiesił go na haku. Nowym gościem była drobna dziewczyna z ciemnozielonymi, długimi włosami i wpiętą w nie kokardą. Resztą jej stroju były zgniłozielone, luźnie spodnie i szmaragdowa koszulka bez jakiegokolwiek wzoru. Jej twarz wyrażała zdenerwowanie i coś jeszcze, czemu Kurogiri nie potrafił nadać konkretnej nazwy. Westchnęła i, idąc jak na ścięcie, usiadła przy pustym stoliku koło lady. Długowłosy blondyn otwierał już usta do kolejnego pytania, ale Kurogiri uciszył go gestem cienistej dłoni i odezwał się do nowoprzybyłej smutnym, zabarwionym zdumieniem tonem.

\- W jakim celu odwiedzasz to paskudne miejsce, Tsuyu? – Bart wzdrygnął się i skierował na nią współczujące spojrzenie, a ona podeszła powoli do grupy ludzi. Kiwnęła głową parze na stołku przy ladzie. – Zrobić ci coś do picia? – zapytał przyjaźnie.

\- Jakiś cytrusowy sok, jeśli można. – westchnęła. – Przyszłam porozmawiać.

\- Jak wielu przed tobą – mruknął, podając jej szklankę z zimnym napojem. – Co cię trapi?

\- Nie z Tobą. – powiedziała cicho, niemal niewyraźnie. – Dla was mam tylko ostrzeżenie, pogadać muszę z… - po dłuższej przerwie cicho dopowiedziała imię, ale nie było to potrzebne; słuchacze i tak wiedzieli. - Tomurą.

\- Tak też mi się wydawało, że Kurogiri nie jest idealną osobą do zwierzeń dla uczennicy Akademii… - odezwał się powoli, cedząc słowa, Dabi. Wzrok miał pusty, wyglądał na zmęczonego. Siedząca mu na kolanach blondynka lekko dotknęła jego dłoni. Westchnął ciężko, na reszcie kończąc wypowiedź. – Ale uważaj, Shigarakiemu całkiem odbiło. Aktualnie jest na tyle nieprzewidywalny, że rozmawiamy z nim grupowo. Nawet leczenie raczej by mu nie pomogło.

\- Dawno wyszedł? – zapytała powoli. Była zdenerwowana, chyba ciągle nie była przekonana co do pomysłu przychodzenia tutaj.

\- Wczoraj rano, pieprząc coś o morderstwach. – powiedziała radośnie Toga, bawiąc się palcami czarnowłosego. Tamten nie zwrócił na nią jakiejś specjalnej uwagi; ot, dalej ją obejmował, ale teraz próbował jeszcze iść spać. Zielonowłosa westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. Zaległa cisza, podczas której przez jej głowę przewijały się wspomnienia. Dwie sytuacje z Shigarakim wiodły prym w jej ostatnich koszmarach, ale to chyba nic nadzwyczajnego. Przyjaciele próbowali z niej wydusić, dlaczego ostatnio woli spędzać czas sama albo nie chce iść do tego baru, ale zachowała milczenie. Niepokoiła ją jednak jej reakcja, kiedy parę godzin temu przypadkiem podsłuchała rozmowę nauczycieli o planowanym ataku Ligii Villains. Poczuła wiele emocji, ale przednią z nich był strach. Nie o siebie czy znajomych, ale o życie _konkretnego_ człowieka. Wtedy, przełamując demony przeszłości, zdecydowała się tu przyjść i trzeci raz spróbować z _nim_ porozmawiać…

Drzwi rozwarły się gwałtownie, a ludzie przy barze mimowolnie się wzdrygnęli, kierując spojrzenia w tamtą stronę. Pomieszczenie wypełnił opętańczy, histeryczny śmiech. Tuż za upiornym odgłosem wkroczył mężczyzna o czerwonych, wypełnionych szaleństwem oczach z uciętą, podgniłą, sztuczną ręką, przyczepioną do jego twarzy. Był chudy, a nie szczupły, jak wcześniej. Oczy były przekrwione, a na rękach było widać żyły. Razem tworzyło to obraz jak z horroru.

Zauważył ją od razu, ale nic nie powiedział. Wciąż na nowo wodził wygłodniałym wzrokiem spaczeńca od ściany do ściany. Dziewczyna natomiast miała na twarzy chłodne opanowanie. Powoli podniosła się od stołu i, zachowując bezpieczną odległość, odezwała się.

\- Ostrzegam cię, Tomura. Nie podejmuj walki z Akademią Bohaterów, zwłaszcza w tym stanie.

\- Asui. – odezwał się charczącym głosem. Uśmiechał się upiornie, a szaleństwo przejmowało nad nim coraz to większą kontrolę. Jeśli oczy faktycznie były zwierciadłem duszy, to wnętrze tego człowieka było poszarpanym i poranionym spaczeniem w czystej postaci. Głęboko w klatce piersiowej poczuła niewyobrażalny ból. Chciała to powstrzymać, a tymczasem musiała usilnie wstrzymywać łzy, które po chwili i tak spłynęły w dół. Czuła, że zaczyna się trząść.

\- Jeśli teraz zaatakujecie…- odezwała się przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując rozchodzącą się po ciele determinację – nie przeżyjecie. Chyba, że zamierzasz walczyć sam, kto cię tam wie… - usłyszała zza pleców stłumiony chichot Togi.

\- Od kiedy interesuje cię _moje_ życie… Asui? – zapytał z wyraźną satysfakcją. Męczył ją i sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Widział, że dziewczyna zaciska pięści. – A gdybym tak… czysto teoretycznie… teraz cię zabił, Asui? W ramach eksperymentu… - Ostatnie zdanie powtórzył jeszcze parokrotnie, widząc jaki ból w niej to wywołuje. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że to jego stan ją rani, a nie słowa.

\- PO PROSTU TAM NIE IDŹ – wrzasnęła, uwalniając jednocześnie z wnętrza siebie skłębione emocje. Ból, pielęgnowany od ostatniego spotkania strach, niepewność, przerażenie, przywiązanie, które kazało dzisiaj jej tu przyjść, ciekawość, przez którą pozwoliła mu na zbyt wiele, nienawiść i ostatnią, tą najbardziej niedorzeczną, przez którą gardziła sobą przez ostatnie miesiące, a która właśnie teraz była raniona najbardziej. Nie dopuszczała nawet do siebie tak bezczelnej myśli, więc nie nazwała tego uczucia po imieniu.

Nie mogła przecież _**kochać**_ psychopaty…


	2. Komplikacje

**Opowieść przy barze**

Cisza zaległa tak ciężka, że gdyby Kurogiri chciał, mógłby z powodzeniem pokroić ją nożem. W ciągu tych paru sekund nawet przywódca ligi całkiem się przymknął i wpatrywał się z czystym zainteresowaniem w dziewczynę, zapewne rejestrując ją jako żywe stworzenie, nie zaś konkretną osobę. Barman kątem oka spostrzegł poprawiającego się niespokojnie na krześle Barta, oraz Dabi'ego, który w tej chwili delikatnie przestawił Himiko na krzesło, a sam powoli wstał. Cień rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, a umarlak z poważnym wyrazem twarzy odparł bezgłośnie „Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, interweniuję, żeby nas nie zabił".

Prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że Shigaraki zobaczył jak jeden z jego podwładnych rozgrzewa w rękach niebieski płomień, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, nie zaatakował _żabiej dziewczyny._

* * *

Humor Tsuyu przez ostatnie parę tygodni można było z powodzeniem określić jako zły lub makabrycznie zły. Ochako należała do jednych z najbardziej upartych „kronikarzy" (jak zielonowłosa nazwała ludzi trudzących się wydobyciem prawd i przyczyn złego nastroju od każdej osoby w szkole, jakby miały notować to wszystko dla przyszłych pokoleń). Mimo to lubiła Urarakę, nawet mogłaby ją określić jako jedną z lepszych przyjaciółek.

Jeszcze parę minut temu wszyscy uczniowie UA grzecznie siedzieli w klasach słuchając swych nauczycieli, kiedy nagle zostali pospiesznie ewakuowani na obszerne boisko, słuchając po drodze bezskładnych rozkazów i ostrzeżeń. Tsuyu poczuła niepokój, kiedy Ochako, drżąc ze strachu, przysunęła się do niej, a Deku rzucił jej kolejne już niepewne spojrzenie. Tuż po opuszczeniu budynku i stłoczeniu się wraz zresztą uczniowskiej ciżby na placu, niepokój dziewczyny przemienił się w przerażenie. Zobaczyła odcinającą zasilanie na dachu Himiko, której towarzyszył Dabi z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. Dostrzegła pojedynkującego się z Aizawą Kurogiriego… Dziewczyna szybko przepchnęła się do pierwszego rzędu, rozglądając się ze zdenerwowaniem i zostawiła za plecami zdumioną brunetkę, która teraz coś szybko szepnęła do ucha swojego chłopaka.

Potwierdziło się to, co nie powinno; Tomura, ze swoim szaleństwem, stał przed szykującym się do zadania ciosu All Mightem. Przywódca Ligi z szyderstwem wypisanym na twarzy obiecywał bohaterowi zagładę, a tamten zapowiadał przeciwnikowi śmierć. Tsuyu powiodła wzrokiem po wystraszonych twarzach wokół, szukając wsparcia. Wiedziała, że jeśli mistrz bohaterów użyje swojej mocy, a psychopata z zaczepionymi niby ozdoby nieprzyjemnie lśniącymi dłońmi odpowie mu swoją, przynajmniej jedna strona zginie, jak nie obie. Przez sekundę rozważała, czy to, co planuje zrobić ma jakąkolwiek szansę na powodzenie. Potrząsnęła głową, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może czekać, jeśli chce jakimś cudem powstrzymać wyniszczającą wojnę, musi działać szybko. Jeszcze nie wszyscy zrozumieli co dokładnie się stało, kiedy szybkie, drobne kroki zastukotały po betonie, a niska dziewczyna wpadła pomiędzy atakujących mężczyzn. Stanęła dokładnie tam, gdzie miały połączyć się w boju dwie, okrutne indywidualności. Za jej plecami Tomura Shigaraki w jednej chwili oprzytomniał, usuwając moc z powietrza. W okrwawionych oczach przez chwilę zalśnił ból, szybko zastąpiony przez pewność zwycięstwa nad swoim najgorszym wrogiem.

\- TSUYU! – krzyknęła Himiko, całkowicie ignorując potrzebę zachowania jakiejkolwiek konspiracji dla powodzenia misji. Jej głos połączył się z piskliwym wrzaskiem, wydobywającym się z tłumu, który należał do Ochako i wołał dokładnie to samo słowo.

Przez tłum zdezorientowanych uczniów przetoczyło się westchnienie ulgi, kiedy ujrzeli jak atakujący wycisza swoją indywidualność za plecami ich koleżanki. Po chwili krzyczeli już do swojego mistrza, żeby się powstrzymał. All Might nie zamierzał jednak odpuszczać, a jego pięść, rozjarzona jasnymi promieniami **jeden za wszystkich** w zastraszającym tempie zbliżała się do dziewczyny. Wytrzymała surowe spojrzenie bohatera, ale na jej twarzy pojawiła się niepewność. Po raz pierwszy zrozumiała jak blisko jest śmierci, kiedy cofnęła się, wpadając w mordercę. Na jego twarzy widziała zainteresowanie; na twarzach szkolnych znajomych czyste przerażenie. Całym swoim ciężarem popchnęła dawnego oprawcę i, tracąc równowagę, razem z nim runęła na ziemię, cudem unikając spotkania z mocą 'pokoju'. Otrząsnęła się w krótką chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę, że leży na ciężko oddychającym człowieku w czym lepkim i mokrym. Podniosła okrwawione w _jego_ posoce ręce. Łzy zamazywały już jej widok, kiedy zobaczyła, że All Might ponownie atakuje, tym razem bez szans na pomyłkę. Zacisnęła powieki, wiedząc, że nie ma szansy na uniknięcie bez zostawienia Shigarakiego. Sekundę przed oczekiwanym porażeniem prądem poczuła zmianę otoczenia. Rozwarła powieki. Ciągle leżała na tym samym człowieku, a wokół niego pojawiła się już szkarłatna plama, tylko zmiana polegała na tym, że oboje znajdowali się w lodowym tunelu, ozdobionym stalaktytami i stalagnatami. Podejrzewała, że temperatura sięga niżej niż zero. Podniosła się i otrzepała, w myślach dziękując anonimowemu wybawcy, a następnie, po wstępnych oględzinach otoczenia, podeszła i klęknęła koło Tomury, który wciąż wodził za nią martwym spojrzeniem.

* * *

Paru uczniów krzyknęło, kiedy moc ich mistrza spotkała się bezpośrednio z ziemią, rozjarzając ją błyskawicami, które potoczyły się na odległość parudziesięciu metrów. Wszyscy przenieśli zszokowane spojrzenia na Todorokiego, który stał przed tłumem z wyciągniętą w przód prawą ręką. Był zmęczony i runął na ziemię, słysząc wokół pytania znajomych i przyjaciół. Wobec tego, ostatnimi siłami jakie udało mu się zebrać, wyjaśnił donośnym głosem:

\- Teleportowałem ich. Uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej.

\- CO zrobiłeś?! – Zirytował się All Might z przytłaczającą wszystkich wściekłością.

\- Mogłem wyciągnąć tylko Tsuyu Asui, ale ponieważ kurczowo się go trzymała, musiałbym użyć do teleportacji z rozdzieleniem, pochłaniającej znacznie więcej energii i potrzebowałbym dużo czasu, którego – jak widzieliście – ewidentnie nie miałem.

Kiedy wrażenia jeszcze się nie uspokoiły, a mistrz obiecał Todorokiemu wyciągnięcie konsekwencji, do chłopaka powoli zbliżyła się Uraraka z cichym i nieśmiałym „dziękuję". Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia co ma myśleć o sytuacji, która właśnie się rozegrała przed jej oczami, ale uratowanie życia jej dotychczasowej przyjaciółki dużo dla niej znaczyło. Chłopak powoli i ostrożnie skinął jej głową. Stała chwilę koło niego zanim oddalił się chwiejnym krokiem.

* * *

Ból kolejnymi falami zalewał mu mózg i wszystkie połączenia nerwowe. Uznał, że to było całkiem interesujące doświadczenie. Obserwował drobną, co rusz rozmazującą mu się na widoku postać, która badała rękami ściany. Skręciła raz za róg lodowego tunelu, ale szybko wróciła, mrucząc coś o rozgałęzieniach korytarzy. Dziewczyna kolejny raz wróciła do niego i chłodnym głosem, zachowując bezpieczną odległość, zapytała:

\- Możesz wstać? – mówiąc, ewidentnie unikała spotkania jego kpiącego spojrzenia. Westchnęła, wypuszczając z ust białą chmurę ciepłego powietrza.

\- A wyglądam jakbym mógł się ruszyć? – zapytał, podnosząc do góry pokryte posoką ręce. Plama wokół niego powiększała się. Teraz była już zmuszona spotkać spojrzeniem ciskające błyskawice oczy. Była podirytowana, ale podeszła i ukucnęła obok. Jej mina mówiła _zrób coś inaczej niż chcę i zabiję_. Zawsze pogodna w otoczeniu przyjaciół dziewczyna pokazywała właśnie, że nie ma tylko jednego oblicza. Przełożyła sobie w milczeniu jego rękę przez kark i, wysyłając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, podniosła się do pionu, ciągnąc go ze sobą. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że stoi, bo praktycznie cały ciężar zwalił na dziewczynę. Stała sztywno, jej ubranie zaczerwieniło się od krwi. Boleśnie (głównie dla swoich żeber) opierając się na dziewczynie, dał radę powoli ruszyć do przodu. Szła w jego tempie, czekając kiedy zatrzymywał się żeby splunąć krwią. Czuła wewnętrzne upokorzenie i wściekłość, a jednocześnie miała nadzieję, że zaraz tunel skończy wieść ich w nieskończoność, bo przy takiej ilości wypływającej krwi i braku czegokolwiek do zatamowania rany na brzuchu, przyszłość wyglądała raczej kiepsko.

Jak nie wykrwawienie się to temperatura ich zabije. Asui przytrzymała chwilowego towarzysza, kiedy prawie runął w miejscu na zlodowaconą podłogę. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy oparł głowę na jej karku. Jak całkiem odjedzie, dziewczyna nie miała szans ruszyć go gdziekolwiek dalej.

\- Rusz się, cholera, chociaż do zakrętu! – rozkazała ostro, czując jak cały jego ciężar opiera się na niej. _Teraz to jest_ _mogiła_ , myślała, odwracając się przodem do Shigarakiego. Zimno przeszywało ją całkowicie. Oparła się plecami o lodową ścianę, żeby utrzymać mordercę w pionie. Nie miała pojęcia po co jej to, chyba taki ostatni krzyk istnienia, wołający do śmierci, że czeka się na nią z głową w górze. Świsty ciężko wypuszczanego powietrza koło jej ucha zlały się ze zgrzytem lodu i ściekaniem wody. Nie ona znalazła wyście; ono znalazło ją. Powierzchnia pod jej plecami rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, a oni runęli w dół. Chwilę później odnalazła się w rwącej rzece, która co rusz spychała ją w głąb, zalewając drogi oddechowe. Tsuyu krzyknęła krótko, kiedy kością ogonową boleśnie zderzyła się z lustrem wody. Poczuła pod palcami u nóg śliskie od wodnej roślinności kamienie. Umysł ją poinformował, że o czymś zapomniała.

* * *

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, jakie poniesiesz? – zapytał, cedząc słowa ubrany w czarny płaszcz starszy mężczyzna. Część jego twarzy osłaniał postrzępiony, szary szal, a reszta była całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu. Pogardliwym, przynajmniej w interpretacji siedzącego po drugiej stronie jego biurka chłopaka, wzrokiem patrzył z góry na młodszego od siebie rozmówcę. Chłopak nerwowym ruchem ręki przeczesał swoją czerwono-białą czuprynę. Jego zmęczone spojrzenie wyraźnie unikało kontaktu ze spojrzeniem nauczyciela. Aizawa, widząc, że jest ignorowany, bez ostrzeżenia posłał pasma swojej indywidualności w sprawnym ataku. Materiał owinął się wokół nadgarstka chłopaka, przybijając jego dłoń do stołu. W oczach mężczyzny błysnęło zainteresowanie, kiedy ponownie przemówił. – Od swojego występu używałeś indywidualności, niepostrzeżenie sącząc ją w powietrze? Ciekawe… - Jego wyraz twarzy stał się surowy, kiedy ton głosu zmienił się na agresywny, a jego właściciel za jego pomocą wydał jeden, skuteczny rozkaz – Wyjaśnij!

\- Ja… - Todoroki niemal podskoczył w miejscu, wyczuwając tak nagłą zmianę nastroju. Czuł się wyjątkowo źle w ogniu pytań, a jego ogólny stan zdrowia również nie należał do najlepszych. – Jak byłem dzieciakiem, miałem przyjaciółkę; mieszkającą w domu obok sąsiadkę. Jej pomysły były najciekawszym urozmaiceniem czas-…

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! – szczeknął agresywnie szatyn – Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Miała bogatą wyobraźnię. – bąknął chłopak, wpatrując się z poczuciem winy w leżący przed nim długopis. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna zżerały go nerwy i stres. – Powiedziała kiedyś, że chce być księżniczką… stworzyłem lodowy pałac… - twarz chłopaka powoli nabierała czerwonego koloru – żeby mógł przetrwać nieustannie potrzebuje nieco lodowej mocy… bo on… jest dla mnie wspomnieniem po niej. – Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie. Twarz przesłuchującego go człowieka pozostała całkowicie bez wyrazu. W ciszy jaka zapanowała można było usłyszeć dźwięk skapujących na posadzkę łez. Chłopak przypomniał sobie moment, kiedy zadzwoniła jej mama z informacją o wypadku samochodowym. Teraz również zdał sobie sprawę, że w chwili, kiedy Aizawa wyciszył jego moc, zamek przepadł.

* * *

Był pogrążony w głębokim zamyśleniu, kiedy żwawym krokiem poruszał się przez lasek. Uwielbiał okolicę, w której mieszkał wraz z narzeczoną; okolona zdrowym, liściastym lasem pełna soczyście zielonej trawy łąka, przez którą biegła udeptana ścieżka, skręcając momentami w kierunku czystej, górskiej rzeki. Jeśli tylko wstawał odpowiednio wcześnie i wdrapywał się na pobliską skalistą skarpę, mógł obserwować horyzont dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy przemijająca noc daje życie nowemu dniu. Pewnego dnia zabrał tam śliczną, optymistyczną brunetkę i, tuż po brzasku oraz szybkim jak mrugnięcie spojrzeniu w kierunku domu, poprosił ją o rękę. Miał niebywałe szczęście, wiedział o tym odkąd ją spotkał. Na jego śniadej, skupionej twarzy nareszcie zagościł uśmiech, kiedy opuściwszy gąszcz, zobaczył zarys staromodnej chatki. Radość momentalnie się ulotniła, kiedy spojrzał w kierunku rzeki i ujrzał _towarzystwo_. Na brzegu, plamiąc trawę świeżą krwią, leżał mężczyzna. Oddychał ciężko, urywanym tempem. Jego ubranie było całkowicie przemoczone. Sam wygląd nieznajomego sprawiał wrażenie dosadnego ostrzeżenia. Leżący miał szaroniebieskie włosy, wątpliwego znaczenia pierścienie oraz lśniące groźnie czerwone oczy. Ponadto do jego skóry było zaczepionych parę ludzkich dłoni.

\- Psychopata – syknął do siebie mieszkaniec i gwałtownie zawrócił. Najprawdopodobniej odszedłby bez słowa, usiłując wymazać z pamięci okropny widok, gdyby w tym momencie nie zatrzymało go rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc.

\- Coś do zatamowania krwi… - odezwał się głucho kobiecy głos. Wyraźnie przebijało z niego wyczerpanie. – I jedzenie, jeśli łaska, bo umieram…

Klnąc na swą słabość, blondyn w pół kroku odwrócił się do brzegu rzeki i powoli, ostrożnie zbliżył się do rannego. Jego wzrok powędrował dalej, aż natknął się na skuloną w pozycji embrionalnej drobną osobę, leżącą parę metrów na lewo od niepokojąco wyglądającego mężczyzny. Bart ostrożnie ukucnął obok drżącej nie tylko z zimna, przemoczonej dziewczyny. Jej włosy, niegdyś związane w schludny warkocz, teraz były postrzępione i całkowicie zamoczone. Oddychała haustami, jakby bała się, że braknie dla niej tlenu. Mężczyzna po chwili milczenia wyciągnął do niej rękę, delikatnie łapiąc ją za ramię. Głowa dziewczyny gwałtownie podskoczyła do góry, jej ręce zacieśniły uścisk na przedramieniu przybysza, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w chwilowym przypływie paniki.

\- Pomóż… - poprosiła – jemu też… - jej słowa zaczynały się zlewać i tracić sens, ale rozmówca chyba zrozumiał przekaz. – zap…zapłacę.

Siedział sam w ciasnym, betonowym pokoju i ze znużeniem obserwował rysujące się na ścianie cienie, tworzone wciąż od nowa przez dogasający w ognisku ogień. Minęły prawie trzy godziny, odkąd przyciągnął do domu chwilowych „gości", dwie odkąd dziewczyna odzyskała jako taką świadomość, a on dał jej do użytku bandaże ze spirytusem oraz wczorajszy rosół i, zostawiając ją z niepokojąco wyglądającym typem w głównym pokoju, zszedł do piwnicy. Przez cały ten samotnie spędzony czas martwił się również o Stefanię, która ciągle jeszcze nie wróciła ani nie zadzwoniła. Jego myśli na powrót powędrowały do zielonowłosej nastolatki. Znał jej imię zanim jeszcze mu się przedstawiła i z każdą kolejną minutą żałował swojej wycieczki do baru tamtej nocy.

 _Asui Tsuyu._ Te dwa słowa uparcie powtarzał, gnębiąc swój język i duszę.

Westchnął ciężko i, dochodząc do wniosku, że czasami lepiej wiedzieć mniej, wolnym krokiem wszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. Napotkał pytające spojrzenie nastolatki szybko pochłaniającej jego dzisiejszy obiad, który zresztą sam jej oddał. Przeniósł niepewny wzrok na opartego plecami (w pozycji półleżącej) o ścianę mężczyznę, spod którego przymkniętych powiek ciągle czerwonym blaskiem lśniło ostrzeżenie. Wyglądał jak osoba, która zabiła niejednego człowieka, co sprawiało, że Bart niechętnie wpuścił go do domu. Ranny miał również na sobie mocno przesiąknięte już krwią bandaże, a na jego twarzy lśnił pot.

\- Opowiedz mi – odezwał się spokojnym głosem blondwłosy gospodarz, kierując błękitne oczy na dziewczynę. – jakim cudem doszło do tej kuriozalnej sytuacji. – widząc jej zrezygnowaną minę dodał mimochodem – Ale nie całość, początek znam od Kurogiriego.

\- Ile wiesz? – zapytała głucho, zerkając ostrożnie na spoczywającego na sienniku mężczyznę, który powoli otworzył potworne oczy, prawdopodobnie wracając do świadomości.

\- Wystarczająco, żeby zniszczyć Ci opinię publiczną. – rzucił ze zniecierpliwieniem. Po chwili, uchwycając jej zażenowane spojrzenie, zrozumiał jaką głupotę powiedział. Otwierał usta do przeprosin, ale dziewczyna nie pozwoliła mu nawet zacząć, odgryzając się ponuro.

\- Moja opinia publiczna przeszła dzisiaj dość oficjalną egzekucję, nie musisz się kłopotać. – odparła chłodno, przesiadając się z drewnianego krzesła na siennik obok mordercy.

\- Tsuyu – zaczął Bart, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Ciągle był w ciężkim szoku, że najpierw posłuchał ostrzeżenia od barmana, a potem spotkał żywą uczestniczkę historii. Chciałby jej współczuć i pomóc, ale widział przed sobą zupełnie inną osobę od tej, o której mówił cień. Dziewczyna zaplotła ramiona na piersi, patrząc się na niego z dezaprobatą. – Chcę Ci pomóc. – zapewnił cicho.

\- Tak? To daj telefon. – mruknęła z podirytowaniem. Widziała, że mężczyzna kłamie, więc zdziwiła się, kiedy mierząc ją zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem powoli sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę. Była zmęczona, więc wiedziała, że jeśli zadzwoni gdziekolwiek to tylko w aktualnym towarzystwie, bo autentycznie nie miała siły wychodzić z domu. Zabrała telefon, oparła się o zimną ścianę, przymykając oczy. Głęboko odetchnęła, zanim zaczęła wpisywać numer. Chude, szybko piszące palce były uważnie obserwowane w ciszy przez obu mężczyzn. W sekundzie, kiedy dziewczyna miała zadzwonić, rozległ się domofon, a jej dłoń zastygła nad klawiaturą. Bart poderwał się gwałtownie i ruszył do drzwi.

Nastolatka wzdrygnęła się i czujnie spojrzała w kierunku drzwi. Czuła przepływające przez jej żyły napięcie.

\- To człowiek. – odezwał się lekceważący, nieco charczący głos koło niej – Spokojnie możesz dzwonić.

Niemal nieświadomie skinęła głową, ciągle czujnie obserwując wejście. Usłyszała przytłumiony kobiecy głos i cicho tłumaczącego jej coś gospodarza. Bart poprosił swoją dziewczynę żeby jednak na razie nie wchodziła do kuchni, za co Tsuyu była mu wdzięczna. Wyciszając w głowie głosy z otoczenia, zadzwoniła. Głuchy odgłos połączenia dudnił do jej ucha. Po długiej jak wieczność chwili po drugiej stronie linii rozległ się ostrożny, dziewczęcy głos:

 _\- Słucham?_

\- Ochako, ufasz mi? – Dziewczyna nie zamierzała tracić czasu na zbędne powitania, czym przykuła zainteresowanie Tomury, który powoli się uśmiechnął. Bart wszedł do pomieszczenia z pytaniem czy coś go ominęło, ale został raczej zignorowany.

 _\- No… tak._ – Po dłuższej chwili padła odpowiedź. Zielonowłosa była w pełni skupiona, kiedy formułowała odpowiedź.

\- Więc wyjdź teraz z domu i nie mów nikomu o naszej rozmowie. Mogłabym Cię prosić o przysługę? – czuła się jak rządowy manipulator, co w końcu spowodowało powstanie małego uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

 _\- Okey, ale powiedz mi najpierw co się dzieje. Wszyscy szaleją ze strachu o Twoje życie, to nie jest zabawa._

\- Wyszłaś z domu? – Tsuyu była nieugięta.

 _\- Tak._

\- Idź do tego baru w slumsach, gdzie chodziłyśmy z chłopakami na koktajle. Zadzwoń na ten numer jak już dotrzesz. Znajdź kontakt z tym barmanem o indywidualności cienia. – powiedziała, rozłączając się.

\- To było szybkie. – skomentował Bart, obserwując jak Tsuyu delikatnie kładzie telefon na stole.

\- Może mi ktoś równie szybko wyjaśnić co się dzieje?! – odezwał się kobiecy głos. Smukła brunetka z podpiętymi do góry gęstymi głosami miała wyjątkowo piskliwy ton, więc zatopieni w skupieniu ludzie wzdrygnęli się, gwałtownie spoglądając na nią. Jej narzeczony wyglądał jakby w ogóle nie dosłyszał pytania, okrwawiony facet na sienniku podniósł spojrzenie na sufit.

\- All Might chce mnie zabić, ja usiłuję zachować chociaż minimalny pokój między UA a Ligą. – odezwała się nastolatka głucho.

Stephanie Toll usiadła w ciszy koło blondwłosego mężczyzny, zastanawiając się jakim cudem wpakowała się w równie irracjonalną sytuację. All Might, symbol sprawiedliwości, bohater dla każdego mieszkańca miałby chcieć zamordować spokojną dziewczynę siedzącą u nich w domu?

W ciszy jaka zaległa dało się słyszeć jedynie cichy, irytujący dzwonek telefonu Barta. Tsuyu gwałtownym ruchem porwała urządzenie ze stołu.


End file.
